Expect the Unexpected
by Jmacfan4ever93
Summary: When Jesse leaves his 5 day old baby...what happens when he comes back into the picture 5 and 1/2 years later? What does he find out?
1. Expect the Unexpected: Intro

"Colleen it's not your fault. He's a Jackass, okay. I will always be here for you and the baby." Jessica said sitting next to me trying to comfort me as I cried my eyes out.

"I can't believe he did this to me...to us!" I said putting my face in my hands. She rubbed my back as I fought back the urge to scream. My 5 day old baby started crying from upstairs. I stopped crying, wiped my tears and walked up the stairs I walked in and picked him up from the crib. I laid him in my arms and rocked him slowly. I watched him fall back to sleep peacefully. I kissed his cheek lightly and placed him back in the crib gently. I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Jessica came over to me and said "I gotta go, but I will stay if you don't..."

"Go have fun! We will be fine!" I interrupted her. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok. Fine." She said as she got her keys off the coffee table. The phone rang.

"I'll see you later." I said as I got to the phone. "Call me if you need me." Jessica said closing the door.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Yes hi, can I please speak with Mr. McCartney?" A guy said.

"I'm sorry but Jesse no longer lives here, do you want his cell number?"

"Oh, ok, uh no thanks I got it."

"O.k" We hung up. I went into the kitchen and got a gallon of Cookie Dough Ice Cream. I sat down and started to watch a really old chick flick. I started to doze off a little while later and someone knocked on the door.

* * *

I went to the door and opened it. "Hey." Jesse said walking past me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting my stuff, and seeing Dylan."

"Um you can get your stuff, but your not seeing my son." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to see him Jesse. It's all or nothing. You know that."

"I want to see my baby Colleen."

"Your baby? Are you talking about the baby you're walking out on? I don't think so Jesse. It's not going to happen. Just get your stuff and get out."

"You told me to leave Colleen. Thats the only reason why I'm leaving, is cause you asked me to. So don't go saying I left you, with a baby, on your own don't you dare blame me..."

"You chose your career over us. I get your career and that this is something you want to do, thats amazing you have something like that in your life. But Jesse the one time I _really _needed you, which happened to be when I was in labor, you weren't there. I never asked you to give up your career or even life for me and this baby but I really needed you and you could have stopped for an hour just to help and comfort me."

"I'm sorry. But I don't want him growing up hating me." He said.

"He won't, I have time to fill your place, He won't even know your the father." I saw him get uncomfortable when I said that.

"So we're really over?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you ended it, not me."

"I don't want us to be completely over. I want to see you and him. I want to be a family, but I don't want to stop my career."

"Then don't. I never told you to."

"I know, but your making me sound like a dirt bag. I love you. Not seeing myself here in 20, 30 years, with you as a family hurts. Why won't you just give me this?"

"Because Jesse. If you can't be here, when I'm in labor, you won't be here weather you want to or not. Something will always be holding you back." He looked at me a little longer.

"Still upstairs?" He said talking about his stuff, tears filling his eyes which made mine fill too. I nodded.

"Guest room." He walked upstairs as Dylan started crying.

* * *

I walked upstairs to the nursery. Tired. I picked him up and rocked him again. "Shh..." I said quietly. A tear slid from my eye. I wiped it. I walked out with Dylan in my arms and I walked to the guest room. "You wanna say bye to him?" I asked Jesse.

"No. But I wanna hold him." He said coming over. I handed him over gently. Jesse went over and sat on the bed. Watching Dylan closely. He looked up 5 minutes later. "Please, don't do this Colleen. Please?!" I let a couple tears fall and shook my head.

"I have to."

"No you don't. I'll be here. I promise." He said.

"No." He looked down at Dylan who was sleeping soundly. He stood up and walked to me. He handed me Dylan and embraced me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Take care of yourself and Dylan, Please?" I nodded. Tears falling down my face. "I love you,very very much..." He said which made me cry even more. "If you ever need me you know you can call." He kissed me and licked my bottom lip for entrance, I let him in. He pulled away and grabbed his stuff and walked past me. I heard the front door shut and broke down crying.


	2. Expect the Unexpected: Mommy please!

5-6 Years Later

(Dylan's P.O.V.)

"Mommy, where are you?"

"Bud, I'm out with Tyler, you know that..."

"Oh. Well don't get hurt." I said upset that she was spending her night off with a guy that beats her instead of spending it with me.

"Mommy, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie. I'll be home in a little bit then we can talk about it. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, bye mommy." I said. "Aunt Jessica?" I asked as I hung up the phone. I looked over at her.

"Yeah, buddy?" She asked back.

"Do you know my real dad?" She looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Last year mommy told me Tyler wasn't my real dad, so I was thinking you might know who is."

"Yeah hunny I know him."

"Why isn't he here?" I asked.

"Lets wait for mommy to come home. Then she can tell you."

"No Jessica I want to know now!" I said.

"Ok…fine." She hesitated. "But if I tell you, you gotta promise you won't tell or show mommy."

"I promise."

"Come on." She said grabbing my hand. We walked up stairs to the computer room and sat down. She went to a web site called 'Youtube.' And typed in Jesse McCartney.

"Is that his name?" I asked.

"Yup." She said aloud. "Jesse McCartney…" She said under her breath. "And this is him." She said clicking on something. A guy with blond hair popped up singing a song called 'Because You Live.'

"He's a singer?" I asked. She nodded.

"Isn't that cool?!"

"Yeah. But why isn't he here with me?" I asked again. She looked at me.

"Dylan your daddy loved you very much, and your mommy. But he had work he had to do. He tried staying but…momm…he…he couldn't and that's where Tyler came into your life."

"Oh…but I don't like Tyler…he's very mean." I said.

"That's not nice Dylan. Stop it." She said.

"But it's true." I said quietly putting my head down. "I want to meet him." I said looking up at her.

"Oh no, Dylan I can't let you see him without mommy knowing. That's up to her, I can not make that decision." She said.

"Please Aunt Jessica! He's my daddy!"

"Hunny, you know I would but it's really up to your mom." She said.

"Well can you at least tell me were he lives?" I asked.

"He lives in California."

"Is that far?" I asked.

"Very." She said with a laugh.

"We live in New Jersey." She said.

"Oh."

"I'm sure your mom wants you to meet him, she's just not sure if you're ready." She said brushing hair out of my face.

"I'm ready! Is there anyway for me tooo meet him?"

"He was actually here today…but, he's here tomorrow too." She said looking at the dates on the computer.

"Cool!!" I shouted.

"What's cool?" My mom said walking into the room.

(A/N: Jessica is not really Colleen's sister…their just Best Friends. And Colleen and Jesse are 26 now.)

"I want to meet daddy, mommy!" I said.

"What?" She asked a little taken back.

"Please mommy? My Jesse daddy."

"Dylan now is not the best time to meet daddy. I will let you watch him on the computer and TV and I will tell you everything and anything you need and want to know about him, but you are not meeting him at your age, it's too much for you to take in." She said.

"Was he nice?" I asked. She looked over at me and her face softened, she smiled weakly and walked over to me and kneeled down.

"He was very nice. Very caring. Very funny. He loved you a lot, baby." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're just like him buddy." I giggled and hugged her.

"Mommy please?" I whined.

"How are we gonna get to California?" She asked.

"He's in New Jersey right now." I said.

"He's doing a signing at the mall tomorrow." Jessica said.

"Ok, here's the deal. If Aunt Jessi wants to take you she can. But buddy, don't try anything. That means…don't try and bring him home." She said mimicking me. I laughed.

"Thank You Mommy!" I started dancing and yelling. My mom and aunt laughed.

"You better get to bed. You have to get up early." My mom said walking out of the room.

"So what time are we leaving buddy?" Jessica asked.

"9 O' Clock sharp." She laughed.

"Ok I'll get here at 8:30. Now go to bed, it's already 11:00."


	3. Expect the Unexpected: Feelings Change

The next morning I ran down stairs. My mom was making coffee. "Is she here yet?!" I asked loudly. My mom laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Babe, its only 8:00. Go get dressed and she'll be here in a little bit." I ran upstairs and got dressed. I came back down the stairs and sat down at the island and ate my pop tart.

"So you excited?" My mom asked cleaning off the counter.

"Yes!!" I said. She smiled.

"Good, you should be. But I know someone who gets shy when they meet new people…" She looked at me and I smiled. "But don't be. He's very nice and I know you'll love him and I know he loves you." She said going back to cleaning.

"Mommy, why did you and daddy break up?" She stopped cleaning and looked at me she smiled weakly. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"Well, me and daddy wanted different things. So we decided to go different ways."

"He didn't try and see me?" I asked a bit hurt. She rubbed my back.

"Sweetie no. He loved you and I know he still does. He wanted to see you but I didn't think it was a good idea. You were so young, I didn't want you to get confused. Dylan I don't expect you to get what I'm saying right now, but you will someday. Just promise me you won't hate him."

"I promise. Do you think I should go see him? I don't know anymore."

"Dylan he wants to see you. You're going." She said with a smile.

"Ok mommy." I said giving her a hug.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too mommy. But do you still love daddy?" She pulled away and smiled.

"Always." I smiled. "And Buddy, Can you please give him this…" She said handing me an envelope.

"Sure." I said excitedly.

* * *

Jessica picked me up and we drove to the mall. It was huge and there must have been over 25,000 people there. It was crowded and very loud. Me and Jessica waited in a huge line what seemed like forever. Finally we were four people away from the table. My tummy started feeling weird. Now three. My palms were getting sweaty. Now two.

"Jessica, I don't think I can do this. What if he hates me, or doesn't like me. Maybe he has changed, he might be mean…"

"Hey. Remember what mommy told you…you'll be fine, I'm gonna wait right over there." She said as she pointed to a wall not far from where we were. She walked over and sat down. The person in front of me walked up and got something signed and took a picture. A blond girl came out from behind the curtain and went up to Jesse she whispered in his ear then hugged him. I found that to be annoying. 'He's supposed to be with my mommy. Not her.' My mom always told me to be nice, so I just forgot about it. Someone told me it was my turn. I walked up to the table and approached Jesse.

"Hey buddy. What's your name?" He asked writing something on a picture of himself.

"You're Jesse McCartney, right?"

"Umm…yeah?" He smiled confused.

"I'm Dylan." I said. He smiled again.

"It's nice to meet you Dylan. Thanks for being a fan." 'Great. He doesn't even remember me.' I thought as I walked away taking the picture. As he was signing something for the girl behind me, I started to walk back. A really big guy came over.

"This way little guy…" he said directing me in the other way. I looked at him and said "One minute please!" He looked back at a lady who was giving him a questioning face he shrugged at her. The lady went over to Jesse and whispered in his ear. He looked over at me and got up. Everyone started cheering. I looked at the crowd weird and that made Jesse laugh. He walked to me and knelt down to my height. That made the girls 'Aww.'

"Hey Dylan. You need something?" He asked. I handed him the envelope my mom gave me. "My mommy gave this to me to give to you..." He smiled at me taking it from me. "My name is Dylan McCartney..." He looked up quickly. "I don't think you remember me but, My mom is…" "Colleen." He finished. He opened the envelope and removed two pieces of paper and looked them over.

* * *

(A/N: If your confused on why his last name is McCartney, remember Jesse left 5 days after the baby was born, so they already had Dylan's name picked. I don't want to make a Jesse P.O.V cause that would be stupid, it would be short. So this is what the note said…)

_Hey Jess. Long time no talk._ _Take a breath. Ready?_

_You can believe it. That's your son in front of you. Brown hair, Hazel eyes, funny, smart, cute. Oh and so frustrating, he found out you were in town yesterday and begged me to let him come see you. He really wanted to meet you Jesse. So please don't make me regret my decision. I know this is holding up the line, you have tons of girls and even some guys wanting to meet you and I'm sorry for springing this on you but again, don't make me regret it. The other piece of paper is his Birth Certificate so if you don't believe me, there's your proof. I never lied to him, about anything._

_Colleen._

* * *

Jesse looked up at me, I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Do I have the wrong person?" I asked.

"No Dylan, you have the right person. I'm your father, but I'm just really amazed you wanted to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Your mom must have told you I left."

"Yeah…but she told me she broke up with you because you guys wanted different things. She also told me that you wanted to see me but she wouldn't let you. I wanted to meet you too, daddy." I said. He looked at me then at all the people and then back at me. He smiled weakly and stood up. He put his hand on my shoulder and we walked back stage. That lady from before walked up to us.

"Jesse, are you insane. Your fans have been waiting for hours to see you! Go back out there!"

"Sherry I can't. I'm sorry but this is more important."

"How is this…" She said motioning to me. "More important."

"He's my son." She went confused and very surprised.

"Excuse me? This is Dylan?"

"Yes."

"I told you coming back to Jersey was a very bad idea! This being the reason!"

"This would have happened anyway. I was going to work thngs out with Colleen tonight."

"Yeah, but at least then you would not be under the spot light."

"Sherry! Call it off! I'll stay another day. I need to do this, I need to meet him." Jesse said.

* * *

We walked into a dressing room. We sat down on a couch.

"So what did you mom tell you about me?" He asked placing the envelope on the table next to him. I think he was expecting bad things.

"Well, I asked her about you and she said you were very nice, very funny and very caring." He smiled

"You know mommy is right about me wanting to see you, but don't hate her for not letting me." He said.

"I don't hate anyone. I always hear mommy tell my aunt don't ever hate, but don't ever love…you get hurt both ways. I think I'm going to listen to it." He looked at me.

"You are smart, but you didn't get it from me." He smiled weakly.

"Daddy can I tell you something…"

"Yeah buddy."

"You can't tell anyone."

"You can trust me."

"I think mommy wants to see you…she won't admit it to anyone, but I can feel she's hurting."

"Buddy that could be for anything, not because of me. She has probably forgotten me…"

"No she hasn't. Your always on her mind."

"What?" I seem to have gotten his full attention.

"When I was 5 mommy told me Tyler wasn't my real dad. And that he could never fill your place…She told me that you were always on her mind. I asked her if she still loved you this morning and she said always."

"And who's Tyler?" He asked.

"Her boyfriend." He looked down.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah…" I lied. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"That's good…"

"I'm sorry I lied. I don't like him, but mommy doesn't want me to be mean so I try not to be." He looked at me.

"I don't think mommy likes him either, but she doesn't know I know." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?..." He asked me.


	4. Expect the Unexpected: Terrified Baby!

"She just seems scared of him. She moves every time he touches her…I did the same when mommy hit me…" I covered my mouth. 'That's not what I meant to say.' I thought.

"Wait Dylan, mommy hits you?" He asked with a serious face.

"That's not what I meant to say. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that because…She didn't mean to. She promised me it would never happen again and it never did…and I believe her." He looked at me very confused.

"I didn't want to come here and make you sad daddy. I wanted to meet you…"

"I know buddy and we'll talk after I know you're safe. Why did mommy hit you?" He asked. I thought for a minute trying to remember why.

"I said a bad word…I thought it was ok because mommy said it but, she told me that's a word for grown ups. She didn't mean to hit me that hard…but Tyler did."

"Tyler hit you?!" He asked almost yelling. His face was getting very red.

"Yeah. I spilt my drink and he hit me very hard. He told me I was stupid and that mommy was stupid for having me, that she should have had an…I forget the word, but that made mommy very mad and upset. But when she was putting ice on my arm she told me that she was sorry for him hitting me and that I wasn't a mistake…"

"She's right about that buddy. You do know you did nothing wrong, right?" He said kneeling to my height.

"Yeah…she said that she did make one mistake though…" I said.

"What's that?"

"She let you go. That's when she told me about you, and about how Tyler wasn't my father. We talked along time about you…Tyler over heard us talking cause that night when I went to bed I heard yelling and screaming so I peaked out my door and that was the worst night ever because I saw mommy bleeding and crying very hard for the first time in my life, she told Tyler she would never say it again. After that I was very scared of Tyler…"

"Oh my god." He said under his breath scratching his head.

* * *

"She doesn't know, I know about that one night, so please don't tell her."

"Has he touched you or mommy sense then?"

"He tries to hurt me. But mommy doesn't let him. She gets hurt everyday though…I'm afraid to hug her because I will hurt her…I already did one day."

"What do you mean?"

"I hugged her one day and it hurt her so bad she cried and that made me cry. I have trouble sleeping some times…that night always pops into my head. I know she wants help…Jessi won't listen to me, she says he's to nice to do that stuff and every time Jessi asks mommy how she got bruises mommy gives her some stupid excuses and Jessi believes them. I don't know how to help her daddy. I know she loves you…she has you on her Ipod, she's not supposed to but she does."

"Supposed to?"

"Yeah. Tyler doesn't like you, and when mom had you on her Ipod last time he beat her up. Her favorite song is Because You Live, she told me because it makes her feel like there something to live for." He smiled weakly.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"I don't know. She met Tyler when you and mommy were dating…"

"Whoa…What?"

"I don't know. What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Go on."

"He was a friend in school…I think when I was a baby they started going out, and that's when he started hitting her." He shook his head and looked at me.

"I didn't get to know you, you were only 5 days old when I left but I missed you…I never stopped thinking about you and mommy, how you guys were, what hair color you had, what color eyes you have…I even thought about you starting school and me missing it, and now I wont have to." He smiled. It made me smile knowing after all these years he was thinking about me and never forgot. "I really missed you." He said.

I hugged him and said "I missed you too and I love you daddy!" I said. He sighed and I could feel he smiled. "I love you too buddy."

* * *

I pulled away and looked at him. "Can you come home and see mommy?"

He sat up on the couch and sat me on his lap and looked at me almost like how mommy does when she's going to talk to me for a long time. "Pleeeease!?" I begged.

"I want to. God, do I want to! But that would not be the smartest thing I've ever done. That would make Tyler go crazy, and I don't want anything to happen to you or mommy."

"I don't care, daddy. Make him stop being mean."

"Dylan, I'm not sure I can. I don't even know this guy. He could be huge."

"No. He's the same size as you." I said simply. He laughed. "Oh and that big guy…out there…" I pointed to the door. "He can help." I nodded. "He's scary." I whispered. He laughed again.

"That's a good thing. He's supposed to be…look, Dylan, it's not a good idea. I'm sorry."

"O.k." I said sadly. Someone knocked at the door and poked there head in.

"Sorry, Mr. McCartney but there is a woman out here claiming to be the mother of the child." "Mommy's here?!" I said excited. "Um...wait here. I'll be right back, don't move." Jesse said getting up placing m on the couch.

* * *

Jesse's P.O.V.

I walked out of the room down the hall until I got to my body guards. I saw a blond standing there looking very mad. "Where's Dylan?" She asked.

"Umm…Who are you?" I asked. It definitely was not Colleen.

"Wow only 5 years and you still don't remember me. Please! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be with Dylan right now so where is he? Colleen let me bring him, I'm supposed to be watching him…"

"Then where were you when I took him back here?"

"I was watching him, I thought you would want some time to talk to him…it's been an hour and a 1/2 . What are you guys even talking about?"

"Am I supposed to know who you are? Cause it's not working…I forget."

"Oh so did you forget about Colleen too?" She asked. Now she was pissing me off.

"Ok in two seconds if you don't tell me who you are, you're being taken out of here and I'll drive him home."

"Yeah. Let's see how well that fly's with Colleen."

"I'm not letting you take him till I know who you are."

"Oh. So, now you decide to be a father."

"Just tell me who you are?" I said annoyed.

"No. Just let me…" I started to walk away. "Jesse McCartney!" She yelled with a weird accent. There was only one person that yelled my name like that.

"Jessi?" I asked turning around.

"Finally…took you long enough." I walked back to where she was and told the guys to let her go. I hugged her.

"Well sorry. I haven't seen you in a while." I smiled. We pulled away.

"Ok. I'm not playing though where's Dylan? If anything happens to that kid she will literally kill me."

"Don't worry nothing did or will happen to him." We walked into the room and Dylan was sitting there excitedly and calmed down when he saw it wasn't Colleen.

"Oh. Hey Aunt Jessi." He said.

"Oh I can feel the disappointment from here." She said. I laughed and picked Dylan up.

"I think Jessica's gonna bring you home now…"

"Actually buddy your staying at my house for a week." Jessica interrupted me.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Mommy's going on vacation for a week…"

"With who? She never leaves without saying bye to me…Where's my mom?" He asked getting worried.

"With Tyler, Dylan. What's wrong?" She said confused. I don't know his faces but I do know that's not a happy face. I saw tears form in his eyes, this baby was terrified.

"Dylan…" She started.

"Jessi let's go outside for a second." I said putting Dylan down. He started crying. "Hey. Hey look at me." I said kneeling in front of him and shaking his knee. "You gotta stay strong for me. Ok. Stop crying…" I said. He calmed down a little but not fully. "I'm gonna go talk to Jessica. I'll be right back." I said. He nodded leaning back still crying.

* * *

Jessica and I walked out of the room. "What's going on? Why is he acting like this?" She asked.

"Jessi, he's told me what Tyler does to him and Colleen…"

"He needs to stop telling people that…Why do you care anyway?…You obviously have better things to do then care about the people that should mean everything to you."

"What is wrong with you? That has _nothing_ to do with you. Just because I haven't been there doesn't mean I don't care about them…"

"It's a lie. He doesn't know what he's talking about, he's exaggerating a little. I already asked colleen, she keeps getting hurt at work, that's why she has all those bruises." I looked at her like she was crazy. 'Doesn't she realize that's what abuse victims always say?' I thought.

"Why won't you believe him?" I asked.

"What is there to believe?"

"Where is Colleen?" I asked getting pissed at how stubborn she is being.

"On her way to Hawaii." She said.

"You swear?"

"Yes. Why are you and him taking this so seriously?"

"Because we care." I said and walked back into the room. Dylan was still crying.

"Bud." I said kneeling in front of him again. He sat up and calmed down again. "Mommy's ok. She'll be back in a week."

"But…"

"Hey what did I tell you earlier? You can trust me." He nodded and calmed down some more.

"You ready to leave?" I asked him.

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V.

"Yeah." I said. He picked me up and we walked out of the room, Jessica behind us. I saw that blond girl from before. I hugged him tighter. He looked at me thinking something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. But who's that?" I said pointing to the girl.

"Oh, that's your Aunt Lea. She's my sister." He said. I looked at him.

"Oh. Do you have anymore sisters?"

"Nope just a brother. He's your uncle his names Timmy."

"Oh. Ok."

"Something else cross your mind?" He asked with a smile.

"I just thought it was your girlfriend." He laughed.

"No. Don't worry about that." He walked us out to the car and put me in my car seat.

"Will I see you again? I mean I know your busy…"

"Hey!..." He gave me a look. "You'll see me again, hopefully soon." He said shutting the door. The window was opened.

"Yeah hopefully!" I said excitedly.

"Bye daddy." I said.

"Bye D." He waved as we drove away.

(A/N: Hey guys! Message me and tell me what you thought. The next one is gonna be Very Mature. It's going to involve rape…and I've noticed my stories are very depressing (They involve rape, abuse, crying…) sorry. I promise that will change. I will label it so if you feel uncomfortable reading about it, you can skip it! But if you absolutely have a problem with me writing it or if you don't want me to do that one please message me. Thanks.)


	5. Expect the Unexpected: Save Me!

A week Later

"Is she here yet?!" I asked Jessica excitedly as I put my shirt on backwards and put my pants on inside out. Jessica laughed as I hurried.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"She's downstairs." I started to run downstairs.

"See ya later buddy...love you too!" She yelled with a laugh.

"MOMMY!" I yelled jumping into her arms.

"Hi baby!" She said as I hugged her tightly.

"Oww..." I heard her hiss under her breath. I pulled away quickly.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm just sore, do you want to go home?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can we take a nap, I couldn't sleep all week."

"Why?" She asked worried.

"I missed you!" She smiled.

"I missed you too." She said. We got to the car and mommy was putting me in my car seat. "So did you meet daddy?" She asked with a smile. She shut my door and got in the front.

"Yes! Mommy! I love him!" She looked back surprised.

"Thank you for letting me meet him." I said. She smiled.

"So I was right. He was nice?"

"Yes! I want daddy to come to our house and stay." She smiled.

"That's great that you love him buddy..."

"He never stopped thinking about us either mommy."

"What?"

"Thats what he told me. And you know he didn't even finish the signing. He just took me backstage and we talked for almost 2 hours! It was so cool! He scared me I thought he had a girlfriend, a girl hugged him and I got scared."

"Does he?"

"No it was...um I don't know her name...she's...well he says she's my aunt Just like aunt Jessi and I was confused I didn't know you could have more then one aunt." She smiled.

"Yea buddy, you can. Was her name Lea?"

"Yeah! That was it!" She laughed and we drove home and we took a nap in mommy's bed. I missed her sooo much I did not want to leave her side. Around 5 O'clock someone came in and carried me into my room and laid me on my bed. I opened my eyes as they were walking out and saw that it was Tyler. I heard my moms door shut and heard muffled voices.

* * *

(Mature.)

"Stop...where's Dylan?"

"He's sleeping I put him in his room."

"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

"Who cares? I will be."

"Tyler he's my son. I want to spend time with him. I spent the whole week with you. Now I want to spend it with Dylan..."

"But thats not going to be as much fun as our fun." He said weirdly.

"Stop." She said repeatedly. "Tyler please." She moaned. "St-stop." She moaned again, she was not liking what he was doing. "Get off me." She said trying not to get to loud. I started to tear up. "Stop." I heard her say.

"Shut up. I know you want me."

"No." I heard someone slap someone. I heard her cry out in pain and I started to cry silently.

"Do it." I heard Tyler say. It got quiet for a while, only Tyler moaning. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like it. About 20 minutes later, it got really loud again.

* * *

Colleen's P.O.V

I stopped doing what Tyler made me do and he started to kiss me. "That was good, but now..." He said undoing my Jeans.

"Tyler please don't..." I said pushing his hands away.

"I'm sorry about before...You just don't like listening." He said kissing me again. He started massaging my inner thigh and I moaned but I did not want to be doing this. Not with him.

"Stop Please!" I yelled. He pulled my jeans down and saw my g-string.

"Ow..I like." He said kissing me and tracing it with his finger. He lifted my shirt off and started to pull off my g-string.

"Tyler I don't want to. Stop!" I screamed.

"Shut up and do what I tell you!" He yelled. Dylan started screaming and crying. Tyler didn't care.

"I need to see if he's ok." I said. "He's fine. He's just a fucking cry baby." He said as he continued and entered, I moaned in discomfort. "Stop! Get off me!" I yelled. He kissed me and did it again and again.

* * *

(A/N: Ok. I hate writing those parts because that happens in real life to girls and women and It makes me sick...but I needed to so you could understand the next part better.)

I was crying. I hated this but I knew by Dylan's screams and cries he was scared. So I just stopped screaming so it would calm him down and I did the only thing I could do. I thought about Jesse. His hair, his eyes, his lips, Jesse. I thought back to when I used to be happy. The day after I had Dylan and how that was the best day of my life. Jesse was there, we had our son and _nothing_ could go wrong, little did I know everything got turned around. Right before Tyler finished there was only one question that ran threw my mind. 'Why did I leave him? He actually cared for me.' I thought. Tyler finished and laid next to me and kissed my forehead.

"That was amazing baby. Thank You." I rolled my eyes put the shirt and shorts that were next to me on. I walked into Dylan's room and he looked at me. My lip was bleeding and I had red marks all over me which we both knew they would turn into bruises later.

* * *

His eyes were red and watery. "Babe you ok?" I asked walking over. I tried to pick him up but he wouldn't let me, he moved to the corner by the wall. I was already very upset and now my son wouldn't let me hold him, I started crying.

"What did I do Dylan?" I asked. He shook his head frightened. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did. Please come here so I can hold you!" I said.

"I...don't wan...want t-to...hurt yo-you." He said crying.

"You won't! Your hurting me by not letting me hold you D." He stood up and came over and hugged me. I picked him up and we cried together. It hurt so bad, holding him, but I did not care. Tyler walked in.

"I'll be back later. I gotta go." he said. I pushed him out and locked the door. I heard the downstairs door close.

"Mommy. I don't like him...I don't like what he does to you. He hurts you! I love you and daddy. I want daddy hear with us not...Tyler." He said crying.

"I love you and daddy too..."

"Then why isn't he here!?" He yelled crying. I started crying.

"Because mommy's stupid." I said.

"No you're not. Your smart and your the best mommy in the world! I'm happy you're my mommy!" He said. I smiled. "It's just your boyfriends stupid." He mumbled. I laughed and wiped his tears.

"You hungry." I asked looking at him and taking a breath.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let me go take a shower and I'll be right out." I said. We walked into my room. I don't like leaving Dylan alone, because of Tyler so I put him a chair and turned on the TV. "I'll be out in ten minutes." I said. I left the Bathroom door unlocked in case he needed me and got in the shower.

* * *

"Stop!" I laughed as he gently pulled me to the ground.

"I can't believe we did it!" He said. We were laying next to each other in our brand new house, we just signed the papers.

"I can. This is officially OUR house!" I said with a smile looking around. He looked over and smiled. He leaned up and over me and kissed me putting his hand on my cheek. "I love you! Don't ever leave me." I said. He looked at me.

"I won't. And if I do it's only cause you asked me to. I promise."

"Why would I ask you to when you're everything I need to live." I said with a smile.

"Well you never know you might get sick of me."

"No. Thats not a possibility." He smiled and kissed me again.

"But I do hate you right now." I said as he pulled away. He looked at me meanly. I laughed. "You're leaving me next week for a month, and need I remind you, our baby is due in three weeks." He smiled.

"No, You don't have to remind me. I'll be here. You and this baby mean everything to me. I should be the one asking _you_ not to leave_ me_."

* * *

I came back to reality when I heard Dylan come in saying "Mommy are you done yet? I'm hungry." I smiled and wiped the tears that were running down my face from the flashback. I cleared my throat and said "Yup."

I hit the water off and wrapped myself in a towel. Dylan walked out to my room again so I could get dressed. I got dressed and put cover up on the bruises. I walked out and put a sweatshirt on to cover the ones on my body. I picked him up we were walking down the stairs and the doorbell rang.

"Now Dylan, your not expecting any girls now, are you?" I said jokingly.

"Eww No! Girls have cooties!" I laughed.

"I'm a girl."

"No your mommy." I looked at him. I shook my head and laughed.

"Never mind." I said. We got to the door and I opened it.

"DADDY! You came!" Dylan said putting his arms up and out for Jesse to take him.

"Hey buddy! I told you I would see you again..." He said smiling at Dylan. He looked at me and said "I always keep my promises."

As I handed Dylan to Jesse he touched my arm softly by accident, it didn't hurt, it actually made me feel safe and I sighed in relief. I was in shock. I haven't seen him in a looonng time, and here he was on the door step of a house we bought together taking my breath from me. I smiled seeing Dylan smile.

"Mommy this is Daddy. Daddy this is mommy." He said excitedly. I laughed.

"Really? I didn't know that. Thanks Buddy." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. But can daddy stay for dinner?" Dylan asked. I looked at Jesse, he flashed that Jesse McCartney smile that made every girl melt. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sure...but he has to cook." I said. He chuckled.

"You still haven't learned?" He asked. I smiled expecting him to know the answer.

"Fine." He said walking past me.

"Thank You Mommy!" Dylan said as Jesse put him down.

"Hey Dylan me and mommy are gonna go upstairs for a seconds...I need to talk to her." Jesse said as he pulled me up the stairs.

* * *

We got up stairs and went into Dylan's room. Jesse hugged me, tight. I winced. "He wasn't lying." Jesse said looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He took my arms and pushed the sleeves up on my sweatshirt and looked at the bruises.

"I don't even want to see under the make up right now... I don't think I can without feeling the need to beat the crap out of him." Jesse said.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Dylan. You don't deserve this babe...Colleen." I looked at him not believing what he just said.

"Sorry it slipped."

"Jesse I know I don't deserve this. But I can't stop it!"

"Have you called the police?"

"No!" I said loudly. "No. That would just make it 20 times worse!" I said calmer.

"Colleen, if you call them they will lock him up and thats it..."

"And when he gets out...then what?"

"Well I was hoping..." He said taking my hands. "We could do the whole 'Family' thing." I shook my head.

"It's to late."

"How? He knows who I am. My career is settling down..."

"Jesse, I'm not talking about your career."

"Then how is it too late?" He asked. 'God, please realize I am lying when I say this Jess! Please!' I yelled in my head.

"I don't love you anymore Jesse. I'm in love Tyler." He looked at me in disbelief.

"The guy that beats you on a daily basis...of course." He said walking to the door nodding. I started crying. "Dylan told me you would do this. He told me that you would say you don't love me, When we both know we are both deeply in love with each other. I told you before I left that the years in between when I left and when I saw you again would be the crappiest years of my life...and look at that I was right! And I don't know maybe its cause I compared them to the best 3 before that. The day you told me you were pregnant...I will bet Dylan's life that, that was the happiest day of my life! You need to be asking yourself right now if your doing the right thing...your pretty freakin' stubborn so I already know your answer...So just think about how your telling Dylan, I'm not staying...cause I'm not doing it!" He said walking out the door as I cried harder then ever.

(A/N: OMG! Sorry! Ut-Oh! She's stupid. Review!?)


	6. Expect the Unexpected: Who's The Daddy?

"Jesse! Don't go! I don't want you to." I said running over to him as he turned around. I hugged him and cried into his chest.

"You need to make up your mind...I'm sick of waiting for you to want me to be here, when the only thing I want is to be here." Jesse said not hugging me back but not moving me either. I shook my head.

"I can't leave him." I said just above a whisper.

"Then I can't be here..." He said pushing me away.

"No. Jesse, I mean I _can't_ leave him. He'll hurt Dylan..." Jesse wrapped his arms around me and put his mouth by my ear.

"He touches Dylan_Ever Again_, I will kill him." He rubbed my back. 2 minutes later I looked up at him.

"Don't leave. Not again." I said. He sighed in relief and smiled weakly.

"I won't. I promise." I kissed him and he kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away.

"I love you..." I said.

"And I'm sorry I made you leave at all..."

"Hey, I'm sorry for not being here sooner. I love you too and I think it's time to give this back..." He said showing me a necklace. I remembered it from our 1st year anniversary, when we promised to always be with each other. I smiled.

"I can't believe you still have it." I said taking it and examining it.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't even know why I took it back..." He said as I gave it back. He looked at me confused. I turned around and moved my hair out of the way. He clipped it and kissed my shoulder.

"It's only been 7 minutes but it feels so...right." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I know." I took his hand. "Lets go see what our son is up to." He smiled and we walked out of the room.

* * *

We walked down stairs and as soon as we got down Dylan appeared from the family room. "Daddy can you cook now?" He asked. "I'm hungry..."

I smiled and looked up at Jesse. "How did you know I can cook? Just cause mommy asked me to, doesn't mean I can."

"I told you. Mommy hasn't shut up about you sense she told me you were my dad..."

"Oh really?" Jesse asked him pinching my side lightly. I blushed a little, but smiled.

"So...I'm hungry too! Whatcha cookin daddy?" I asked picking Dylan up and bringing him into the kitchen. He chuckled.

"Right change the subject." He said following us. I sat down at the island with Dylan on my lap and we watched Jesse search the cabinets for food. Dylan looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and started making faces, he laughed and then started to play with my necklace.

"Where'd you get this from mommy? I've never seen it before." I smiled.

"Daddy gave it to me." I said lowering my eyes watching him play with it. "You like it?" I said looking up seeing Jesse still looking, this time in the fridge. He closed the door and winked at me before he walked into the pantry. I smiled and looked back at Dylan.

"Yeah, It's pretty." he said. I smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you!" I said hugged him. He laughed as I shook him playfully and started to tickle him.

* * *

"Ok Jess, did you figure out what to make yet? I'm starvin'!" I said.

"Yeah." He said walking out of the pantry.

"Ok well if I give him a bath..." I said motioning to Dylan. "Will you be ok?" I asked.

"Yes mommy." He said with a laugh.

"Ok sorry. It's a habit, but I meant will it be ready when were done?"

"Yeah." He said unsure.

"Ok..." I laughed.

"Lets go." I said picking Dylan up.

"Do I gotta?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes you gotta..." I said mocking him. "You need to get clean." I said.

"Aww...man!" He sighed in frustration. I laughed.

"Sorry buddy." I said. I took him upstairs and put him in the tub. 20 minutes later after trying to get him to sit still and let me wash his hair, he got out. I put him in his pajamas and we walked back down stairs.

* * *

Jesse was sitting on the couch waiting for us. Dylan ran over and jumped on his lap. "Did you cook?..." He asked him.

"It's in the oven." Jesse said looking at me. I went over and opened it. I laughed as Jesse came over.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Did you order out?" I asked.

"No..." He said shaking his head unbelievingly. I laughed.

"That's cheating. You can't do that. I think that's called plagiarizing." I said. He laughed.

"No. Just laziness." He said. I laughed.

"Of course. I should have known." I kissed him lightly and took the pizza out of the oven and looked at Jesse meanly placing it on the counter. He smiled and got 3 paper plates from the pantry. We got our pizza. I got one for Dylan and brought it over to him. Jesse sat down and I sat next to him. Dylan sat on the floor in front of us and we started to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks. I laughed as Jesse looked at me.

"What?" Dylan asked looking up at us.

"Nothing…" I said. I looked at Jesse again. "And no he doesn't know he just likes the movie."

His eyes went to the screen and them back on me. I giggled and then looked back at the TV. A little while later I finished my pizza. I saw that Jesse did to and Dylan was almost done. I took Jesse's plate over to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. I picked up the case for Alvin and walked over. I handed it to Dylan and pointed to Jesse's name without Jesse knowing. Dylan looked up at me as I sat back down. My eyes widened with a smile.

"That's not daddy." He said looking at the screen. I giggled.

"Look at the fat one." I said to him.

"That doesn't look like daddy…" he said again.

"Thanks buddy." Jesse said. I laughed and looked at him.

"Not quite, but I see a resemblance…" I said pinching one of Jesse's cheeks.

"Haha." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"It's ok. I still love you." I said. I laid down on the couch putting my head in his lap. At some points of the movie, I felt someone watching me. I knew it was Jesse. This felt so right. The movie ended and I sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?" I asked Jesse. He took out his phone.

"9:02." I nodded and got up. I went over to the kitchen and started putting the dishes from the dishwasher away. Dylan yawned.

"Ut-oh. I think its time for someone to go night-night." I said.

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V.

"No. I'm ok…I'm not tired." I said as she put stuff away. Daddy got up and walked over to mommy. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached up and put a plate in the cabinet. And for the first time in my life I saw mommy smile. Really smile. I smiled and they kissed not noticing I was watching. I hit my forehead with my hand and fell back shaking my head. I fell asleep as mommy hugged daddy.

* * *

Jesse's P.O.V.

I walked back over to where Dylan was after I helped Colleen put away the dishes. I smiled seeing Dylan sprawled out on the couch.

"Babe…" I said looking over at her. She looked at me and I pointed to the couch. She came over and laughed. "You want me to put him in bed?" I asked. She smiled.

"If you want…" She said more like 'If you don't mind.' I smiled. I went over and picked him up. I carried him upstairs and put him in bed.

I was about to go down the stairs but I heard Colleen say "What are you…" She got cut off from something. I walked over to the stairs to see if I could see what she was doing and my eyes widened.

* * *

Colleen's P.O.V.

Jesse walked up the stairs to put Dylan to bed. I started wiping the counter off and everything. As I was doing that the front door opened. I stopped and walked over to where I could see who it was. I saw Tyler closing the door. I walked over to him as he said "Hey."

"What are you…" He kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away.

"Where's Dylan?" He asked.

"In bed. What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

"I didn't think you were serious! Tyler, what you did earlier…"

"What was that? I can't remember."

"The hell you can't! You fuckin' raped me and you remember…But sense you're here we need to talk."

"Ok. Let's talk." He said kissing me again, pulling me closer.

"No I mean, _really_ talk Tyler." I said trying to push him off.

"I don't like talking."

"Yeah well there's tons of things I don't like doing but I have to."

"Yeah and that's you. I put my foot down."

"I try to but every time I do I get beaten!"

"Shut up." He slapped me.

"Get out!" I said holding my cheek.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out and don't comeback!" I looked at him.

"Dylan's in for a rude awakening." He said going to walk up the stairs.

"You really need to think again if you think you're coming up here." Jesse said coming down the stairs. Tyler laughed and looked at me.

"Your joking. Why the hell is he here?"

"Well let's see…he wants to see his son."

"Oh please! You know Dylan's not his." He said looking at me. Jesse looked at me shocked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked Tyler.

"You might have been sleeping with Jesse, but you know every guy got a piece of you."

"What?" Jesse asked as he looked at me.

"Jess. Don't believe him. I'll explain once he leaves."

"Explain? Explain what? Did you cheat on me when we were together?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Yes you did. You might not remember it but, you did…"

"Remember what? I never cheated on him…"

"No see that's where your wrong. That night at Christian's party, I don't know if you guys remember but you guys got into a huge fight…"

"Which you never forgave me for!" I said to Jesse.

"You broke Timmy's nose! How the fuck can I forgive you!"

"I did not!"

"No see, it really was Katie bro. You should know Colleen don't lie, I told one of your friends that Colleen broke Timmy's nose…I still don't know how I thought of that. I'll give you credit I thought you were smart till you did that, I mean you bring your HOTT girlfriend to a party with horny guys and leave her there, alone, just to go see your brother…that's just looking for someone to take your spot. Plus if Colleen kicked my brother's ass, she'd be my hero!"

"Yeah and that's the difference between you and him." I cut in.

"Anyway! I slipped stuff in her drink, brought her upstairs, we had some fun..."

"You!" I corrected.

"...AND I felt bad for just leaving her there and having her waking up feeling guilty that she cheated on you, so I redressed her." I felt nauseous so I ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"See bro, you don't even know how many guys tried to get with her, and how many got pissed off at her when she told them no cause you had her…I'll bet you my whole entire life Dylan is mine…"

"Tyler, Dylan's not yours. Trust me. I can even remember getting my period after the party because I couldn't do gym for a week. Plus that party was way before I started having symptoms."

"Why are you fighting it so badly? It wouldn't be that bad to have my baby…"

"Oh yes it would. I am not being stuck with you the rest of my life. God help the girl that does... But I can't. I'll literally die." He looked at Jesse then back at me.

"Why do you like him so much? And if you like him so much, why aren't you with him? I bet I can come up with some reasons on my own…money, fame, looks. Don't tell me…"

"Personality." I felt Jesse's eyes go on me. "Yeah Tyler believe it or not I was with Jesse because he was sweet, caring and funny. Him having the money, fame and looks, I'm not going to lie, I knew he had it but I didn't want it. I'm not like that. You don't even know me to judge me. Why did we break up? I don't know. I was fucking stupid…I think I tried some crack before I threw him out (If you didn't catch the joke…I was joking. Haha.) and me not being with him now is just one of your dreams Ty. I'm with him and you don't even know it." I said. He looked at Jesse.

"Sorry man. It's true." Jesse said. Tyler looked back at me pissed.

"Dylan's not yours, he's Jesse's. I don't love you, I love Jesse. And for the last time Get out and don't comeback. It's over." I said. He shook his head.

"You're making a big mistake."

"No, I made the mistake 5 years ago. Now I'm fixing it." I said.

"Whatever." He walked to the door and turned around. "You can't really think I'm gonna leave you alone, just like that…"

"If you don't Tyler I have bruises all over my body…don't make me call the cops." He walked out.

* * *

After he walked out I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. 'What am I supposed to say?' I thought. Jesse came in a little later and we sat there in complete silence for a while. 'This feels so weird!' I thought again.

"Are you ok?" Jesse finally asked breaking the silence. I nodded.

"I didn't know Jess."

"About what?" He asked pretending to not know.

"You know what I'm talking about. Jesse, I'm sorry. Please don't do that!" I said sitting closer to him.

"Do what?"

"Block me out."

"Colleen, I have to wonder if the kid I'm really hoping is mine, really is mine. I can't do that. You might not have known what you were doing at the time but, he did Colleen, he knew we were together. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew you would hate him for it and the worst part about it you're not even going to call the cops on him."

"I can't…"

"He hit Dylan. How are you going to let him get away with that? Dylan's scared to hug you. He's terrified of hurting you and you're not doing anything to help it…Tyler turned you into something your not. I'm not sure if I belong here anymore…And from what I just heard, I'm not sure I ever did. Dylan's awesome, but I'm not so sure anymore that he got any of it from me."

"Dylan's yours Jess. I'm 110 sure of it. Don't tell me you didn't or don't belong here, cause tonight meant a lot. It almost felt like you never left. And what are you talking about…I'm the same me I was when you left Jesse. And Dylan's not scared to hurt me. Why would you think that?"

"Dylan told me you hit him one day, if you're gonna tell me that was you…"

"Dylan wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. I didn't mean to, not that hard Jess. You have to believe me. I didn't want him saying that word. And…"

"You hit him. A simple 'Don't say that ever again.' Would have worked but you hit him…"

"Jesse. I swear to god it won't happen again. I'm not…That's not me!"

"He's afraid to hug you…"

"I figured that out today…but I don't know why."

"He's say's that he hurt you one day when he hugged you…I'm gonna guess you and Tyler had a fight the day before but Colleen he told me all this at the signing and I don't know his faces or cries yet but I do know he was terrified. Any kid that young would be when the first 5 years of his life, he saw his mother go through so much pain." I started to tear up.

"I did the best I could to protect him, Jesse. I swear to god, I did not mean for him to see any of it." It went silent again. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I should go." He said getting up.

"You're not staying?" I asked getting up as well.

"Not tonight. I'll be back sometime. Here…" He said handing me a piece of paper with 10 numbers on it.

"So were back to that…" I said walking away.

"What?" He asked staying where he was.

"The career thing Jess."

"You need to get over that. I stopped my signing for 3 hours last week just to talk to Dylan, because I wanted to. Sherry told me to go back but I said no. Don't tell me I am choosing my career over you guys. If anything it's the other way around. I took time off work to spend it with you guys but I just thought you and Dylan want to spend some time together alone, before I start hanging here. I want Dylan to feel comfortable around you. Babe, I'm doing this for us, as a family. I don't want to rush back into this, but please don't make it look like I don't want this." I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." He hugged back.

* * *

We stood there for a while enjoying it. And then it got to me… "Three hours? What the hell did you guys talk about for three hours?" He chuckled and pulled away.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too but I'm serious. What did you talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Try a 10 syllable answer please."

"Nope. Ask Dylan tomorrow."

"Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Maybe. But it depends…"

"On?"

"On if you guys are ready…and you gotta be ready you can't just say you are. You know I'll find out."

"Fine…but I don't think you'll have a happy fan when you come home." He smiled.

"Yeah, but at least I'll be back this time…" I smiled and kissed him. We started backing up, Jesse was pulling my waist closer to him and I was pushing him backwards lightly. We finally reached the door Jesse gave me one last kiss and pulled away.

"I'll see you later, bye babe." He turned around as I smiled and said "Bye." I looked over towards the stairs before Jesse walked out. I saw Dylan crying silently.

"Aw, D come here. What's wrong?" That made Jesse stop and look before leaving. He came back in shutting the door.

"Why is daddy leaving?" He asked through tears as I picked him up.

"Dyl, daddy will be back…maybe not tomorrow, but another day." He looked at Jesse and started crying harder and louder. He stretched out his arms for Jesse to take him.

"Daddy, Don't Leave!" He screamed wrapping his arms tightly around Jesse's neck.

"Buddy, I'll be back. I promise." That made Dylan settle down and look at him.

"You Promise?"

"I promise." Dylan smiled and hugged him again.

"Bye daddy!" I smiled.

"Bye D." He said handing him back to me. I put Dylan on my hip and we walked Jesse out to his car. "If you need me…"

"Call. I know, I know. We've been through that." I said with a smile. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Eww…" Dylan said covering his eyes. I giggled and Jesse smiled. He walked to his car as I straightened Dylan on my hip. He got in and started to back out Dylan started waving. I laughed and did one wave. When Jesse was out of sight I looked at Dylan.

"It's past your bed time Mr." He giggled and shrugged. We walked back in the house and I put Dylan back in bed. I was tucking him into his Scooby-Doo sheets and blankets when he asked "Mommy? What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want to do buddy." I said kneeling next to the bed.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure. Then what?"

"Then…we can, rent movies and eat popcorn." I laughed and tickled his stomach, making him do that baby laugh.

"Ok. Now go to sleep." I said smoothing his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Night mommy."

"Night baby. Dylan you know I love you, right?" I said thinking back on Jesse's and my conversation.

"Yeah mommy. But can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. What?"

"I love you more." He whispered.

"You only wish buddy." I laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said turning his night light on.

"Ok." He said and I walked out.

(A/N: What do you think so far? Let me know...)


End file.
